Ruler X
The Ruler X is a major boss of Thunder Strike, piloted by Morgan and only encountered in Stage 80 of Stage Mode, at the end of the Capricorn Star Field. Appearance First Form At this point the Ruler X seems to be a large Space Station, possessing 2 large rocket pods at its sides with a gun beneath each one of them. It has 2 sections at its sides which also carry guns but are blocked off by the screen boundaries. There seems to be a cockpit at the centre. Second Form After its blue health bar is depleted, the rocket pods and sections at the Ruler X's sides will be jettisoned, and the remaining Ruler X will undergo some transformation in length. 2 solar-panel-covered wings will sprout from each of its sides, and more weapons will be revealed, such as 6 more rocket pods, 2 guns on each of its sides and a laser cannon hidden in what used to be its cockpit as a space station. In both forms, the Ruler X can summon drones which fire lasers, similar to the Soul Reaver. Attacks (confirmed, many more to be discovered) First Form 1) The Ruler X shoots out many streams of bullets. They can either be: a) Shot out from the side, 2 streams from each side (rectangular shaped bullets) OR b) Shot out in three directions from each gun. (arrow shaped bullets) 2) The Ruler X fires a spread of bullets from under its rocket pods, including a few destructible purple bullets. 3) The Ruler X will fire 5, then 6, then 5 large energy orbs from its cockpit. 4) The Ruler X will summon drones to fire lasers marked at the player's current location. 5) The ship will shoot three rotating rings of bullets from its rocket pods. Can be shot one after the other or both at once. 6) The Ruler X will open the front of its nose, revealing a cannon which will crackle for half a second and then instantly shoot a blue OHKO beam. 7) The ship fires two pairs of 3 red cholera- shaped bullets at the player location. 8) Ruler X spawns a multitude of spiked bullets held in multiple X formations at its rocket pods, before releasing them. Second Form 1) Similar to Attack 1b, but this time the streams alternate in different directions. Red and Dark orbs are also spewed out from the cockpit of the ship. 2) A combination of Attack 4 and 6, the front nose of the ship will open, but it takes about twice as long to charge. Once fired, drones will suddenly appear across the width of the ship facing downwards, releasing a spread of lasers all at once. Attack 4 and 5 remains the same, just that the rotating ring of bullets are fired out of its guns. All other attacks are removed. Strategy Boasting the widest array of attacks of any ship, and having a demented love for combining many attacks, you will need to have all your wits about you to do battle with this monstrosity. To begin with, the Ruler X shows NO mercy, able to quickly check inexperienced players with its first phase of attacks. The first phase, in a few words, is a test of how efficiently you are able to avoid unorthodox attacks, even when combined. This is evident in many of its attacks. Its many streams can force a player into a corner to finish him/her off with its drone's lasers, which deal more damage than its bullets. The rotating rings of bullets are fired faster than the Dark Magic Disc, testing your speed and reflexes. OHKO laser just happens to be placed strategically in the center of the ship, the position which offers the most versatility in avoiding attacks. Even more terrifying is the fact that it charges up very subtly and much faster than other Mech Armours like the Silver Fox or Native Evolutional Species likely to go unnoticed until it is too late. Even if you spotted it, you still only have a short time to avoid it, possibly taking damage from the rest of the bullet mayhem. In a nutshell, the first phase will test your reactions to the wide variety of attacks in its arsenal. And then the Second Phase begins. In truth, the Second Phase is surprisingly easier than the First Phase (though not much). Half of its attacks have been done away with, severely limiting its attack capabilities, and it sure looks a lot less threatening now that it is not taking up the whole width of the screen. So, what has changed? The definition of danmaku is bullet hell, curtain fire, or a barrage of bullets. This isnt as hard as that, but it is quite close. Ruler X manages to compensate its loss by having the few attacks it has being able to flood the screen with bullets, with combinations and lasers thrown in to keep the tension high.Its OHKO laser is more noticeable and takes almost twice as long to charge, but thats the easiest attack you can hope to expect, and even that is with the addition of a row of lasers that span the width of the screen. The final leg of this battle tests your skill in manoeuvring through bullets from all sides. The key to beating this boss? Experience. Most of its attacks (and other final bosses) are simply variations of attacks of a boss you have fought. With enough practice and a bit of luck, you can face down the Ruler X and come out alive. Truly, this boss is worthy of its name, and is one that many never want to encounter. But it is fallible, and no matter what it throws at you, be confident. Good Luck! Category:Ruler X Category:Boss Category:Bosses Category:Boss Mode Category:Endless Mode Category:Pegasus Category:Mech Armour Category:Boss Ships